


a regular thing

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Jurassic Days [9]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Chase Likes To Pretend He's All Suave But I Know There's A Gooey Center In There Somewhere, Cool Cousin Casey, Double Date, F/M, M/M, Riley Griffin Is An Adorable Sweetheart And I Just Want To Cuddle Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll prove you wrong," Shelby says. "The four of us. Haunted house. On Saturday."</p>
<p>or: Tyler & Shelby and Chase & Riley go on a double date (to the fair).</p>
            </blockquote>





	a regular thing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "haunted house" prompt + my irl bff encouraging me when I told her I was thinking about writing a double date between these four.
> 
> I know it's been a while, but I had all four of my wisdom teeth pulled recently and I've just been laying in bed in pain not wanting to do anything. I finally decided to finish this because we're getting episode 5 in a few hours and no doubt I will get feels and ideas from that (CHASE, MY BBY, ILY OKAY SWEETHEART??)
> 
> I barely mentioned the haunted house at all, but, ugh, just roll with it.
> 
> Enjoy~

"We fight monsters on a daily basis," Shelby says. "And you want go to a haunted house on a _date_?"

Tyler's expression is infectious as he grins at her. "Oh, c'mon. It'll be fun."

After another late night saving the world, they'd all decided to crash at the Dinolair - together - again. They'd slept well, and are gathered around the stainless steel table they's commandeered from the museum's storage, perched on benches as they eat breakfast (sausage and heaps of bacon for Koda, cereal and fruit for the rest of them [although Chase and Tyler keep stealing some of Koda's bacon]).

"I don't know mate," Chase butts in. "I think if Shelby gets scared in a haunted house she's likely to pull out her blaster and shoot something."

"I can't believe you just said that!" Shelby huffs, picks up a banana and throws it at him.

Chase catches it easily. "Riley would too, 'm not trying to single you out."

"Hey!" The green ranger pouts at his boyfriend, who's eyes soften and wraps an arm around the younger male's shoulders.

"Don't get prickly," Chase says. "I'm just speaking the truth."

"We'll prove you wrong," Shelby says. "The four of us. Haunted house. On Saturday."

There's a brief pause where they all look at Koda, and then wince.

"Yeah, he'd definitely attack everything," Tyler says.

The blue ranger looks up from his mountain of bacon. "Attack? What?"

"Don't worry about it, big guy," Chase tells him.

"How about we go on Thursday instead, and then we all do something together on Saturday instead?" Riley suggests. "And before you ask, no, we will not be going to the ranch."

"Awwww," Shelby pouts.

"Hiking day trip!" Tyler suggests.

"You want to go into the mountains and look for fossils," Chase rolls his eyes.

"...so?"

"Sounds good to me," Riley pipes up. "Without the fossil part, we already have enough dinosaur + Tyler selfies hanging on the walls."

"You just don't understand me," The red ranger says.

"You're right, mate," Chase grins. "We don't."

"It's a date then," Shelby says excitedly.

"Yeah," The black ranger smirks. "A _double_ date."

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

Riley's not nervous.

Except that he kind of is.

He and Chase; they're good, **really** good, except they haven't really been on a date in public since the waffle house. And that hadn't even started out as a date.

They settle for cuddling on the Dinolair couch, banishing everyone from the 'lounge' for a few hours or until a monster attacks. They take their lunches together, and they're always together, Chase's arm around his shoulders or waist.

But dates? Proper, go-out-in-public, hold hands and ignore the world around them dates? They haven't had time for those.

"You're thinking too much."

The green ranger turns around to see his cousin standing in the doorway.

"I know," He says, bites at his lower lip. "I can't stop."

"Jeans and something snuggly," Casey tells him. "If what I've gathered from your rambling about this guy is true, his attention will be on you no matter what."

Riley blushes, but smiles softly. "Thanks Case."

"We've all been there," The older brunette winks, and disappears down the hallway.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

"Ri!" Shelby chirps when he finally gets to the museum, last one there in skinny jeans, a black undershirt, and a green sweater so soft one just wants to snuggle into it. "You look adorable!"

The green ranger blushes as Tyler greets him, then looks over at Chase, who's staring at him with some kind of emotion in his eyes that sends Riley's stomach butterflies swooping.

"I'm going to have to add that sweater to The List," He says finally, quietly, when Tyler's driving down the road and Shelby's talking over the radio.

Riley smiles softly, reaches out and grabs Chase's hand.

"If you keep adding things to the List I'm going to have nothing to wear." And then he goes bright red because he definitely didn't mean the words that came out _that way_.

Chase just smiles at him, so different from the usual self confident, lady/boy killer persona Riley's gotten used to.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

Shelby doesn't blast any of the haunted house employees. But it's a near thing.

"I swear I thought he was one of Sledge's monsters!" She eeps as they all come tumbling out of the haunted house, Chase and Tyler laughing, Shelby halfway between furious and scared out of her mind, and Riley's torn between the ridiculousness of a haunted house in the summer and that every time something had managed to scare him, he'd turned straight to Chase for comfort.

"Which one?" The black ranger laughs as they start walking across the fairgrounds. "Was it the guy in room 3?"

"No, five," Tyler says.

"Wait, mate, what about twelve-"

Riley rolls his eyes and walks over to Shelby, slips an arm through hers. "Ignore them," He says, putting on a haughty-air. "We're too cool to be bogged down by a red and black, I say we take Koda and start our own three-man team."

"Hey," Tyler starts, but Shelby's already grinning.

"You come up with the _best_ ideas, Griffin."

"We don't need a t-rex to form a megazord, and we haven't seem a certain someone's zord like at all," He continues. "It'll be great."

"We're a team," Chase is legitimately pouting as he wraps his arms around Riley and spins him in a circle. "You need us."

"We work better together," Tyler adds, going all puppy-dog eyes at Shelby, who sighs loudly but pecks him on the cheek.

"Fine," The pink ranger huffs. "But you guys are paying for lunch."

"Deal," They agree instantly, and Riley high-fives her when Chase finally sets him down.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

After lunch they continue to wander the fairgrounds, and Shelby gasps loudly when she sees a giant stuffed replica of the tricerazord at one of the game booths.

"I want it," She says, and before she can step forward to play the game (which they could all easily win with their enhanced reflexes) Tyler is stepping forward, paying for five darts and winning the plush with the second dart.

Riley smiles at how she coos over the tricera, and then smiles winningly at Tyler.

"Hey," Chase says, squeezes his hand. "They have a raptor. And a parasaur."

"You don't have to," Riley murmurs, but the black ranger is already flashing his winning smile at the employee and fishing out his wallet.

Shelby grins and winks at him, and Riley blushes when Chase deposits the green raptor plush in his hands, then presses the parasaur against it.

"They're _conserving body heat_ ," He winks, and then Tyler has to go and get the t-rex so Chase doesn't show him up, their competitive sides coming out.

"It was nice while it lasted," Shelby sighs on their way back to Tyler's Jeep, and Riley shrugs.

"Red and black, Shel. They butt heads." So he's gathered, at least, from Kendall's lectures on their predecessors.

"True," The pink ranger says, and pokes her tricera plush's nose against Riley's raptor. "Today was fun."

"Yeah," The male grins, a bit dopily, as he watches Chase and Tyler bicker in front of them. "We should do it again."

"Yes!" Shelby cheers. "We should make it a regular thing!"

Riley blinks, then looks back at Chase, who turns his head just in time to catch the green ranger's gaze.

"Shel, I think that's a fantastic idea," He says, and laughs when she practically jumps on him for a hug.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

"Good day?" Casey asks when he gets home.

Riley smiles softly and strokes a finger down the raptor plush's head.

"Excellent day," He corrects, and doesn't stop smiling the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave prompts/ideas, they're always welcome!
> 
> Also let me know what you thought~


End file.
